An Apple A Day
by maximumridetothemax
Summary: A collection of one-shots/ drabbles/ short stories. Contains mainly Fax and Eggy. Wings and no wings. Feel free to comment a one-shot idea! Full summary inside. :) Day 2: Basketball. ON HIATUS
1. Day 1: Watercolors

**Hey guys! This is my new story! I've decided for it to be a collection of one-shots and it will be 365 chapters, one for every day of the year (except I'm not going to update every day of the year, obviously). ****There will be many chapters in this series. The only pairings I will do are Fax and Eggy and maybe Nudge/OC if ya'll want. Oh, and maybe Total/ Akila. And Maya/ Dylan. But no ships for Angel, Gazzy, or Ari. Just, eww. I will do Hurt/Comfort one-shots along with Romance, Family, etc. etc. Feel free to PM/ review an idea on a one-shot you want to see. You do not need to read in order (this is a one-shot collection, duh) and you can start wherever you feel you want to. With that, happy reading my fellow Maximum Ride fans! ;)**

Day 1: Watercolors

"Fang! Look!"

Fang turned around from the TV to face an ecstatic blonde and a notebook, calling him from the kitchen. She was sitting next to Ella and they were surrounded with paint and paintbrushes.

'Oh god, please say they aren't trying to drink it or something,' Fang pleaded, remembering that only yesterday they had set the toaster on fire from trying to see if sticking a pencil into the toaster would let them roast marshmallows. Yes, the Flock had taken a break back in Arizona for a week at Dr. Martinez's house. Fang and the rest of the boys shared a room upstairs, and the girls in another room. Sleeping never felt so good.

"Yeah?" Fang replied.

"We're painting with watercolors and I just finished my first painting! Wanna see?" Max chirped, happier than Fang had seen her in… a while.

Although he was a little ticked off that she had interrupted his episode, he couldn't ignore the bubbly smile she gave him and said, "Sure."

She turned her notebook towards him, "Look!" she repeated.

"Oh yeah… that's a really pretty… ummm…" Fang said, trying to make out the smears of black, blue, and yellow on the sheet.

Her smile slowly changed to a frown. "It's the Flock. Duhhh. Are you blind?"

"It is? Oh yeah! I see it now!" Fang said, going against his inner desire to say, "…where?"

Of course, Max saw through him and he gulped as her face contorted into a really deep frown. "You're lying," she accused, pointing at him.

"Nu uh."

"Yu huh," Max said, putting her painting down, "You didn't even know what it was. You thought it was horrible, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" Fang said just a little too quickly.

Max raised a pink paintbrush and immediately raced towards him and started painting his face, starting to make his nose a strawberry.

"There," she said, satisfied, lifting her brush to admire her handiwork. "I feel better."

"Why you little…" Fang growled. "Ella! Pass me a paintbrush!" he yelled, catching the blue tool. He painted a small dot on her nose, and said, "Now we're even," with a smirk.

"Hey!" Max yelped, trying to wipe the blue dot off, giving Fang the chance to run away.

"Catch me if you can!" Fang challenged, smirking before he ran off.

Max got up, growling, not happy that her prisoner got away, and started chasing him, brandishing her brush like a sword and striking at him at every chance she got.

"Too slow!" Fang taunted, evading her attempt and poked her on the cheek with his weapon.

Max growled again, lunging at him (again), and he dodged (again).

By this time, Ella was howling with laughter and Angel and Nudge had come downstairs to see the fight, cheering "Go Max!" and "Go Fang!" Max and Fang, however, ignored them and proceeded to block out everything in the background and only focus on themselves.

Fang reached out with his paintbrush, but Max jumped back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now who's too slow, slowpoke?" Max giggled, doodling more streaks onto his face.

"I'll get you, Max." Fang said, raising his eyebrows.

"Try it if you can, Fangles!"

With that, she ran out the front door, Fang on her heels. They whipped out their wings as if on instinct and continued their battle in the air, a hawk against a raven. Suddenly, if it was possible, Fang faltered for just a moment, letting down his guard and Max took that chance to pull in her wings and tackle him in the air, also making him pull in his wings as they fell to the ground with an 'oomph.'

"Whoa, what do you eat? Bricks?" Fang wheezed.

"Hey!" Max said, a disapproving look on her face. "It's a law that you can't call a girl heavy!"

"Are you a girl?" Fang teased.

"More than you'll ever be a boy," Max retorted, drawing a flower onto his cheek.

"Oh yeah?" He flipped them over, making Max yelp as she suddenly realized she was on the bottom. "Who wasn't a boy again?"

He took his brush again and painted "FANG" in all capital letters onto his forehead.

"Now," he said, smirking, "Everyone knows that you're mine."

With that, he leaned in and gave her an Eskimo kiss, making their noses purple. After he pulled back, she blushed and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Pushing him off her roughly, she ran back into the house, leaving Fang, two paintbrushes, and his triumphant smile behind.

* * *

"Dude, why is there a pink flower on your face?"

Those were the first words that Gazzy asked when Fang walked into their room where the rest of the boys were playing on the Wii. They were too preoccupied with the game and had no idea about the duel of the paintbrushes.

"Max," he replied simply.

Iggy and Gazzy fell silent, staring at the unnatural spot of color amongst the black, before starting to howl with laughter, not even realizing that they were dying multiple times on their game.

"Dude, you are whipped!" Iggy cackled, teasing him.

Fang grinned slightly. "I know."

**Sooo how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts (since I can't read minds like Angel)! Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that each chapter title will pretty much be the topic of the one-shot (as you may have noticed). So, anyway, R&amp;R!**


	2. Day 2: Basketball

**Well, since I've only been updating We Found Love lately, I decided to work on this group again. Yay! I'll just remind ya'll that this chapter isn't exactly romance, but more of... following orders? Maybe. Just read it. Day 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride nor will I ever own it anyway.**

Day 2: Basketball

Maybe he was right. Maybe I should go a little bit easier on him. But still, you gotta admit toying with humans is pretty fun.

"God darn it!" the guy on the other team yelled, punching the gate that surrounded us as our team yet again made another goal. Yippee.

"Nice one, Fang," Iggy said, fist bumping me.

"Yeah! That was super cool!" Gazzy exclaimed in admiration.

"It was only a dunk, nothing much," I said, shrugging off another brilliant performance, if I must say so myself.

"Well, yeah, but we're beating those suckers to the ground!" Gazzy cackled, pointing to the score board.

It was true, I guess. Our team of three was winning with a lead of 67-06.

It wasn't their fault either. They weren't exactly mutant freaks made to be stronger, faster, and nimbler than any human out there. Nor did they exactly have wings either. Can't forget those.

It was nice to feel it though. The joy of winning, I mean. Who doesn't? Sure it didn't feel as good as beating Max in hand-to-hand combat, but it was nice to know that us three combined was stronger than this team of people that had been playing this sport since forever. Eh, maybe it's a guy thing.

"Three more minutes!" the referee yelled.

Us three smiled. We definitely would win.

Now, you might ask. How did this happen? Why were we doing this? Of course, you might have guessed we were playing basketball. To be more exact, street basketball. But why were we doing this? That's a different game to play.

It started about two hours ago, on a hot summer day with spilled lemonade and a group of players.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"It's hottt…" Gazzy moaned, chewing the straw on his still-full cup of lemonade that I had bought for him._

_"Yeah," Iggy agreed, "This is worse than that time we were in the desert."_

_"Iggy, we are in the desert, remember?" I reminded him, wiping off the sweat on my forehead with my shirt._

_Where was the rest of the Flock? Out shopping. We had landed in Phoenix, Arizona, and Ella decided to take all the girls onto a shopping spree. Max, of course, only agreed after much pleading and hints about there being guys that would hit on them and nobody would be there to protect them._

_Then it happened all at once. A small bump, a tip, and before I knew it Gazzy's lemonade was spreading through the shirt of some really angry dude. Great. Just what I needed._

_"Hey, idiot!" he shouted, rage building in his voice. "Look what you did to my new shirt!"_

_He pushed Gazzy roughly, who landed in Iggy's waiting arms as if on cue._

_"Is he your brother?" he now yelled at Iggy. "You better watch him!"_

_"He's mine," I said coolly, stepping in front of them._

_"Yeah? Well that little twerp just spilled his drink all over me! He'd better apologize!"_

_"I think it is you who should be apologizing. You were in fact the person who bumped into him first, if I recall correctly."_

_"So? I'm the one who got soaked, he's the one who didn't."_

_"I could care less on who's sweatier, thank you very much," I said, turning my voice into ice cold shards._

_"Fine. How's this?" the dude pointed at me, giving us a triumphant smile. "Play us a match of basketball. Whoever loses apologizes. Deal?"_

_"Sure. Don't be backing out when we beat you," Iggy said, barging into the conversation._

"You_ took the words right out of my mouth, loser," the guy said._

_Jeez. Kids these days._

_Fifteen minutes later…_

_"So that's it. Ya'll three have to go up against us seven. Ready to give up before you make a fool out of yourself?" the guy, apparently named Sam, said, his mouth curved in an smirk that said 'we're-going-to-win.'_

_Gosh, I wish people would stop being so pretentious all the time._

_"Nah, I'd rather see your faces turned to despair," I said calmly, turning away. "Don't forget our deal."_

_"Course. And of course, you can have the ball since you're going to lose anyway."_

_"Whatever."_

_We took our spots and Iggy whispered to me, "Don't go too hard on them now, they're not us."_

_I smirked. "Don't worry, I'll just jog a little."_

_The referee whistled, and I grabbed the ball and tossed it to Iggy who shot it into the hoop from more than halfway across the court. They didn't know what hit them._

_"Wha-" I heard one of the guys say, not believing what he was seeing._

_I smirked. They found the wrong group to pick on._

* * *

_End Flashback_

So, yeah. That's how we got into this situation.

I wiped my head off with my shirt and looked at the crowd of gathering passerby who had stopped to watch the match.

'Weren't those punks the national champions in basketball? I guess they really aren't that good after all..."

'Who are those three? They're like pros.'

'That one is kinda hot...'

'I guess they were just all talk and no bark, you know?'

Whispers moved their way through the crowd as fast as lightning and one of the guys roared.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, silencing the crowd.

"We're going to win this thing, or else there goes our rep," he growled to his pack, while cracking his knuckles. They cheered and got up from the benches and back onto the court.

I sighed. Regular people. Sometimes they're just so pretentious, you know?

However, right before I could completely destroy him and his lackeys apart, I heard someone over the crowd, yelling, "Out of my way, twerps!"

Snap. Who in the world made her this mad? That idiot must be already butchered and sold on the black market, given the low growl in her throat.

I gulped, and turned to face a very angry looking Max, storming her way into the court.

"FANG!" she roared.

"Yes?" I said, not daring to look at anything else.

"WE'RE LEAVING," she ordered, "NOW." She turned to Gazzy and Iggy, and they dropped the ball and stood at attention. "AND THAT GOES TO YOU TWO AS WELL. Now shove off."

We immediately followed her orders, and the guy called out to us.

"Hey wait, you punks," he said, "We're not done with you yet."

"Who are they?" Max asked me.

"Some rich brats trying to act cool."

"What he do?"

"Yell at the Gasman for spilling his lemonade on him."

"Did you scrape the floor with them?"

"More like pounded them into a pulp!" Gazzy cackled, giving Iggy a high five.

"Good boys," she said, satisfied, ruffling Gazzy's hair.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" the dude shouted, grabbing Gazzy and throwing him aside.

Darn it. Just when we had her calm again.

"What..." Max started, turning around, an aura of 'I'm-gonna-kill-this-dude' around her, "did you just do?"

"I pushed him."

"Why?"

"Cuz he was in the way."

She stayed quiet for a moment. Then, to my surprise, she walked over to Gazzy, and helped him get up.

"C'mon guys, he's not worth the effort," she said, walking to the gate. We followed her, trailing after her like dogs.

"You're just gonna leave me here?" the dude said, now grabbing Max's shoulder. "I'll count that as a surrender, then, freaks."

Just like that, Max cracked.

She put down Gazzy, cracked her neck, and sent the dude flying with one roundhouse kick. Not too hard, since she was wearing jeans.

Just for good measure, she walked over to him, picked him up by his collar, and punched him. Hard. Also knocking his lights out. Ahh, I bet that felt good.

"Hmph. All bark and no bite," she said, walking back to us and taking Gazzy hand again.

With that, we exited the scene, leaving the dude with his followers and a group of awed, and partially freaked out onlookers.

What can I say? We aren't your normal bunch.

**Sooo, yeah. Done! Well, I'm gonna cut this little endnote short since I'ma gonna go work on We Found Love, since I said I would update it asap. So R&amp;R! :)**


End file.
